Assassins
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: Warning: This is going to be a sucky summary but a good story (weird right). I got this story idea from Kill Bill so it's going to be an action packed story with some romance and a hint of mystery down the road. AleHeather so if your a fan of them you sho
1. The surprise & The assassins

Assassins

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: OOC (out of character) I got this idea while watching Kill Bill vol. 2 it's a really good movie. Told in Alejandro and Heather's P.O.V's.**

I paced in the bathroom as my timer ticked down the minutes until the sign becomes visual. I looked in the bathroom mirror standing sideways pushing my stomach in and out maybe I am. My timer went off I hit the button stopping the alerting noise and I read the stick that reads a plus sign causing my to throw the box the pregnancy test came in. I heard the bed squeak I guess my ranting and throwing things around woke up the idiot who caused this I threw the bathroom door open by kicking it. I seen him just waking up on the bed stretching out rubbing his eyes I ran to the bed jumping on hid angrily straddling him by the hips and picking him up by his hair I played in last night.

"Heather what are you doing?" he shouted at me as if he didn't know.

"You did this to me!" I shouted gripping his hair harder than I did last night that's for sure his teeth gritted. He grabbed my arms reversing them so now his hands grabbed my wrist yanking me forward to the point where my eyes are now close up to his. This move didn't surprise me we met while training with the master we both learned some tricks of the trade.

"You mean deflower you, yes I did we both agreed on that remember it takes two to tango" he reminded me pulling my closer so now our lips connected in a sweet and pure kiss that lasted three seconds before a whole from a gun shot blew in the wall making our heads face the hole in the wall. I tumbled to the floor taking the gun from under the hotel bed we packed. He took the gun from under his pillow and shot it hitting the first assassin in black. I poked my head out from the side of the bed shooting one in the foot making him collapse as I crawled over wrapping my legs around his neck suffocating him. I watched him run out of bullets as a bullet came for his eye he slid under it and sweep kicked the other assassin as the gun fell from the assassin's hand another approached him which I shot from behind, "nice shot mi amour."

"Thank you" I said getting up from the floor unraveling my legs from around the now lifeless assassins neck. I felt pain as I grabbed my stomach moaning in agony a bit.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me.

"I'm fine Alejandro, but I have something to tell you" I said as he put his finger to my lips quieting me.

"No time we have to get out of here" Alejandro said taking my hand with his we got into the car now traveling past Phoenix, Arizona. "How did they find us?"

"I don't know it seemed highly impossible for them to find us without a sense of direction" I said I bit my lip Alejandro noticed.

"What's on your mind?" Alejandro asked I placed his hand on my stomach where his eyes turned wide as the kicking became more frequent. "Is this why you were in pain?" I nodded "this is the last thing we need right now."

"You don't think I know that?" I asked.

"Obviously not or else this wouldn't be a problem" Alejandro said which made me scoff.

"It take two to tango" I mocked Alejandro all he can do is nod smirking.

"Don't act like that's not what you wanted last night" Alejandro said looking at me long enough to wink. I attempted to smack the back of his head but he caught my hand making me smile as he kissed my wrist.

"Eyes on the road" I said making his eyes return to the road it's getting late it's 12:00 at night we've been driving for hours and I have to pee. "I have to pee." I complained making Alejandro pull over and reach over me opening my door.

"Go" Alejandro said.

"Never mind" I said closing the door as Alejandro continued to drive down the now dark road. I let my hand hold my head as I stared at the stars trying to figure out where were going by consolation. I rolled down my window letting my hair breeze as the wind hit my face I looked at a sign that said Airport twenty more miles this made me curious. "Where are we going?"

"Japan" Alejandro answered were going to see our master the reason of what we are till this day although he might down us for what we have done we have become one instead of two. Were not supposed to be together but we are what can we say? Were meant to be together.

"Why exactly?" I asked

"To get a word in and maybe learn a few more things maybe we can even spar and get new swords, something" Alejandro said.

"Did you forget I'm pregnant?" I asked with concern.

"We can't go to a hospital, not with all these assassins coming for us" Alejandro said still focusing on driving. "How far along are you?"

"If I knew I would tell you" I answered sighing.

"I expect you to work through it, the master will expect you to and I know you'll take good care of the baby" Alejandro said touching my stomach circling it with his soft hands.

"I will and once we see sen sei it'll be worth it" I exhaled and inhaled slowly it's going to be a long drive and flight but once I see the master of the masters it'll all be worth it right?

* * *

**R&R. Okay I'm stopping there. Next chapter will be on how they met in the first place which is going to be interesting, action packed, the usual romantic stuff.**


	2. Training

Assassins

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

I stepped out of the Jeep my boyfriend rode with me in I smiled at my surroundings and exhaled looking back at my boyfriend "you'll be fine" he told me giving me a kiss.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"It's in you" he supported me making me smile as other cars pulled up I waved to my boyfriend goodbye for the next three months I will be here in Japan learning what I always wanted to. I'm naturally fierce so this can't be that hard I took my dufflebag with me and my hair slipped back into a bun I wore a sweat suit ready for whatever is to come my way. I'm ahead of the game already I've been in martial arts since I was born for an Asian it's one of the many things I have to learn in order to not be a disgrace to my family tree. I walked up the stone stairs and took a knee to my new master he had nice white hair it's really long to he looked at me not surprised but displeased to see me. I looked at my soon to be opponents a few were of my descent and others were diverse I can tell some wont last which only made it easier for me.

"上昇" the master said rising his hand as we all risen up hands at our side he laughed at us mockingly. I barely speak Japanese but I understand some of what he's speaking "who here speaks Japanese?" no hands went up besides mine which I became proud of until the master said "お二人は、前進." I stepped forward and a male who appeared to be Latin stepped forward. "The rest of you Yankee men and women take a step back because that's where you are a step further from being a master!" the master's harsh which only makes you stronger. "You two what's your names?"

"Heather" I answered.

"アレハンドロ" the Latin answered in Japanese already trying to out due me.

"Training begins tomorrow I want everyone to get a full night rest but before you do that go get changed and meet me in the dinning hall for dinner" the master said leaving us behind the big doors that slowly closed. I walked into my room everyone did although it turns out Mr. I'm a kiss up room is next to mine he's the only competition I have and I should be his if not then he's mistaken I'll prove that. I went through my closet unpacking I put on the tradition Japanese wear I walked out of my room clothed in the proper attire I got out at the same time as that Latin Alejandro.

"隣人こんにちは" Alejandro spoke making me ill.

"You can stop talking in Japanese it's not impressing me and don't worry you wont last" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm not trying to impress you I'm simply trying to break you but with that attitude you don't need me to you'll do that on your own" Alejandro said walking away. All I can think about is kicking his ass in a sparing match which I can't wait for he won't know what hit him. I walked in and seen where the master sat and I made sure to be as close as I can be and so did Alejandro we sat on across from each other glaring in the process.

"箸で食べたり、食べて、犬のように外で眠る!" the master ordered making a few people gulp I picked up my chopsticks twirling them in my hand like a pro eating each grain of rice in my bowl. I watched Alejandro watch me copying me the master walked around the table knocking some people's bowls off the table making them eat like a dog because they didn't know how to eat with chopsticks. I pushed my bowl from in front of me clashing Alejandro's making me and him look at each other sternly. "Dismissed!" the master shouted as everyone stood going back their own rooms right away I stayed on the patio watching some people leave while they can. I sighed and then heard chuckling as Alejandro appeared from the shadows.

"Spying on your competition?" I asked looking Alejandro's eyes seemed to be focused on the people leaving in their cars. "That's what you're going to be doing in the next few weeks" I said making him look at me with green eyes that amazed me but not enough to make me lose focus.

"I'm not here to argue with you or spy on you I'm simply looking at the stars" Alejandro responded something seemed off how did he go from jackass to a Fabio.

"Whatever" I said nearly walking away until he said.

"Have you ever looked at the stars, Heather?" Alejandro asked my name rolled off his tongue smoothly he's just trying to get rid of his only competition which he should be doing I know I am.

"No it's stupid and pointless" I said pausing before continuing to walk inside going to my room getting ready for tomorrow trying to feel my senses my hearing increased I heard things from outside. I went to bed at 8:00 PM a healthy and winner time.

**Alejandro**

I woke up walking outside I seen Heather meditating she thinks she's good. I'll show her I'm better last night's trick didn't work she's a tough one but no one's ever tough enough for me we'll see by the end of today. "We'll go over the basics stances, kicks, combat, and then sparring" the master said walking out-of-the-way everyone took their stances. I looked over making sure I looked the best but she and I stood the same it's obvious we'll be sparring each other and I couldn't wait. A few more boring basic things passed some people leaving or begging for mercy until it was time "Heather and Alejandro" the master said.

"This should be easy" I heard Heather say making me laugh.

"Don't be so sure" I said cracking my neck a bit to imitate Heather it wasn't working her lips curled so seriously. Once the gong rang out we started I came at her in a striking matter she dodged me as I slid between her long legs, curse those long legs I picked myself back up with a smirk she held herself in a middle height stance. We both ran to each other as we clashed fist I heard her cringe a low whimper I took my opportunity by kicking her in the back of the leg she fell to the floor my foot came down fast aiming for the chest trying to stop her heart. She crossed her wrist in an 'X' form blocking my foot and grabbing my leg yanking my down where she used her legs to wrap around my neck choking me. I used my strength to get her off me twisting her leg making her scream in pain "行こう！" she cried out face turning red as I twisted harder something about this felt wrong.

Heather used her other foot to kick me and did a back flip going into a high stance I think I pissed her off. She started to move her hands fastly making my eyes go all over the place next thing I knew is that her foot hit me in the face I fell on my back harshly. I got up only for her to come at me with hand to hand combat I tried to keep up one of her hits hit me in the chest making me gasp a bit in pain as she punched me in the face making my lip bleed. I touched my lip looking at the blood just as the gong rang she looked at me with red in her eyes "next time" she deadly said. I walked over to where she was but the master stopped me.

"ごめんだけ自責の念を感じること感じることはありません" the master told me I understood. I nodded walking towards the rack of swords I grabbed one that has a nice grip handling it well then I seen Heather walking towards me. Her sword looked different she dragged hers across the dirt it has a nice sharp tip and made a screeching noise on the ground it looked homemade.

"Where did you get your sword?" I asked as Heather walked by.

"My uncle made it" Heather answered I can tell she's still pissed at me for nearly breaking her leg but hey, I didn't right? Her leg looked red and swollen my hand prints you can see where my hands were.

"I'm sorry but you tested me" I said making Heather only laugh at me and say:

"You have so much to learn, never be sorry" Heather said walking away from me maybe having her here with me won't be so bad.

* * *

**R&R. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Translation Time:**

**上昇**- Rise

**お二人は、前進**- The two of you step forward

**アレハンドロ**- Alejandro

**隣人こんにちは**- Hello neighbor

**箸で食べたり、食べて、犬のように外で眠る**- Eat with chopsticks or eat and sleep outside like a dog

**行こう**！- LET ME GO!

**ごめんだけ自責の念を感じること感じることはありません**- Never feel sorry only feel remorse


End file.
